A Wild Ride
by HUDSON46
Summary: A wild woman, with a mysterious man. How far will they go?
1. Chapter 1

Angela swayed casually, as she danced that night in Diamond club, which lies two blocks away from the gym she owed with her old friend Mark. Her eyes darted towards him at the bar, and she smiled. He was handsome as hell, although he was in his late forties now. His gray hair flew freely, with a strand falling to his eyebrow. His blue eyes wide and not focusing on a particular sight around him, as he sipped his beer. A hard press against her back made her grin, and she turned to face one of the men she was dancing with. His wide grin met hers, and he embraced her hips with his muscular forearms, and pressed her tight to his thick bulge. She moved her pelvis between his hands sensually, and grind against his arousal licking her lips. They kept moving together for moments, before another man pulled her from behind to his embrace. She chuckled and leaned back to his chest, holding his hands firmly to her lower belly. They danced as a one body for longer moments, and she closed her eyes in ecstasy when she felt another hard body pressing against her front. She felt her body prickles and wetness pooling between her folds, as the two muscular bodies massaged her little body between them. Her nipples erected, and her big breasts pressed hard against the man teasing her front. She raised her arms to his chest and moaned, when his hand moved between her legs to the apex of her thighs and caressed her pants zipper slowly. She opened her eyes and winked, "You're naughty."

He laughed, "I love it when you writhe from my touch."

She pulled his head down so she can whisper to him, "I love what you make to me, to make me writhe."

He raised her off the ground and groaned, "I want you, now, Angie."

She licked his ear, "Not tonight. I have some paperwork to finish with Mark."

He raised her leg around his hip and murmured, "Finish it tomorrow. Now. I need you to finish me."

She shrugged and moved away from him to press her body to a third guy, "You know me better than that, Ivan."

He shook his head, and spanked her gently, "Little minx."

She laughed, and continued dancing with men. Most of them were guys from her gym. One or two might be from the club clients, who have joined them for minutes then pulled away after having a few moments of intimate dancing with her. She was in her early forties, but her little body and innocent face never told her real age. Her blonde hair was raised up in a ponytail with a few strands smoothly flowing around her face. Her gray eyes wide and innocent, though inviting each man she peers at to have her wildly. Her small and straight nose overlying small and bulky lips that were very expert handling the cock of strongest men in her gym. Her body was lean and small of only five feet and four inches, but also was strong and flexible from the daily aerobic classes, she gives in the gym. And the part she hated most of her body was her breasts. Which where unreasonably big, in relation to her tiny body. She had always thought of them as an inherited curse, that her mother has passed to her. She always had a problem during buying her dresses because of them. The biggest problem was with her swimming suits. Her ex-husband always mocked at them, that she thought about having a plastic surgery to get rid of the extra weight. Only her friend Mark was the one who always prevented her from doing it. He always told her Dany was an asshole, who doesn't appreciate woman's body. She laughed at that with her body still swaying. Mark is definitely right. Danny is an asshole. He always was, from the first moment of their marriage. Only she was blind and clouded with the wild sex he gave her each night after he comes back home from wherever he was. She felt bitter when she reached that thought. She moved her eyes around searching for her friend who has always been there for her in her darkest moments. Their eyes met and she blew him a kiss. He smiled at her and continued talking to the bold man sitting beside him to the bar. She felt hands rubbing her crotch and she moved against it provocatively.

She loved how she felt desired in this place. How men touched her and grew hard for her. She used to come here each night after the gym is closed. Sometimes, some of her clients followed her to the club aiming for more than the beautiful trainer she was in her gym. Occasionally, they would do more than rubbing against each other on the dance floor. Danny taught her wild sex. How to be an animal in bed. For eight years, he took her roughly, anywhere he can. Her body quivered when she remembered how he loved to fuck her publicly to assure her she was his, and he was always with her. How ironic!

Mark always told her a husband should respect his wife more than that, and shouldn't fuck her like he did in front of people, but she ignored it. Until she saw him with his secretary in his office. They forgot to lock the door and unfortunately, she decided to drop at his office that day, when she saw the damned girl riding her husband relentlessly on the sofa. They didn't know she was there watching, until he finished inside her and they came out of their ecstasy.

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it fast. When she opened her eyes, she met the green eyes staring at her curiously. It was the bold man sitting with Mark. And now, her friend was gone and the man was sitting alone. She turned to a new guy who joined her and danced with him. She thought how things came down suddenly and fast. Danny told her she was an idiot to think he would stick with one woman all his life. He confessed he'd fucked many women only after they married by a few months. She was shocked. He was cheating on her for more than seven years. And she's never known. He was screwing women, then coming back home to fuck her brain out with their rough sex.

He told her he had many mistresses, who were much more pretty and expert in bed more than her. Who can satisfy him more than her. Who don't have her big silly tits. And that hurt her much.

They had divorce, and Mark asked her to join him in the gym, so she doesn't spend much time alone. For three years, she's been working with him in their gym. She loved how strong men were drooling on her body. She loved how hormones and adrenaline drove them to bang her relentlessly and wildly. That was the only sex she knew. Danny used only this with her for years, even before their marriage.

She loved how strong men lied over her small body. How their big cocks stroked her starving canal. For months, she thought she nymphomaniac, because of how she acted with other men. Mark had always blamed her for that behavior, but she's told him she was taking precautions, and she wouldn't fuck any man. Most of her fuckers were of their clients, out of the gym, and after her work hours. She always made fun of it and told him that she was trying to increase the flow to their gym this way. And he always hated that joke. He hated that they were all much younger than her. He felt they were using her, they were getting rid of overloaded balls by screwing her. She acted like a slut, and he knew she wasn't. And she liked that about him. She liked that he knew who she really was. She knew him since high school, and that made him keen for knowing her real Angie. The Angie that died and was buried under her fucked up marriage. The Angie that no longer exists. The Angie that rarely shows up, and only shows with him.

She felt the tightness in her chest and hated herself for having these thoughts now. She needed a clear mind, so she can finish the accounting work tonight with Mark. She sighed, when she heard the loud and rocky music turning into smooth and slow melodies. She thought it was time to have a light drink before she goes back to the gym. Her thoughts were killed instantly, when she felt the warm hands gliding softly over her hips to pull her closer. She turned to tell the guys she was done for tonight, but stilled when she met the green eyes. She stared at them for a moment, feeling she was drowning in the deep and warm look, until she heard a similarly deep voice that vibrated through her body as the man spoke, "Would you mind dancing with me? I'll be too grateful to have the honor."

Her breath captured in her chest at his gentle words. She opened her mouth to tell him she had to go, but she found herself nodding without a word. He grinned, and her eyes caught his white teeth as he talked, "Thank you, my lady."

He pulled her closer to his body, and she felt the warmth of his three pieces suit enclosing her. She eventually let her breath go out, as he embraced her body with his arms, keeping a distance of mere millimeters between their bodies. She was taken by his behavior. He was calm and confident, like he was doing this everyday. And for her amazement, she felt it wasn't only her who sensed that. All the guys that were dancing with her for more than an hour were all gone now, leaving her alone with the man. She felt like he's already claimed her now, by his arms around her that no other man would dare to share her with him. She searched for Mark with his eyes, but he was no where. The man leaned to her ear, "He's gone. He's telling you to enjoy the ride and join him at ten. You still have an hour."

She raised her confused eyes to him. It seemed he knew she was looking for Mark. She remembered seeing them talking at the bar a while ago. Did they know each other?

She raised an eyebrow, when she saw his smug smile, as if he could read her mind. She scanned him for a moment. He had a blonde shortly trimmed hair, that failed to cover the front of his head. His blonde lashes gave his green eyes a warmer effect. His lips were fair and she noticed how he licked his lower lip, when her eyes moved to them. She swallowed and moved her hands to rest on his shoulder, "You're new here."

He nodded, "I only wanted to have a drink. I had a rough day and I thought loud music might help."

She nodded and her eye met those of a black big guy who stood a few yards away from them with his eyes on them. She turned her eyes to the man, "Maybe working out will help too."

He chuckled, "I told Mark I'll think about it. Although I might not have time."

She blushed at the tightness she felt in her lower belly, when she heard his laugh. He looked old, maybe in his fifties. But this man had a charisma that would bring any woman to her knees in front of him.

She felt her cheeks burning, when she imagined herself kneeling in front of him and taking his cock deep into her throat. The idea made her folds clenching tightly, and she found herself moving closer to him. His smug smile widened, and he closed his arms tighter around her as he whispered to her, "A pretty lady such as you Angela, shouldn't be in a place like that rubbing herself against high men."

She closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her neck and smelt his hypnotic smell. He smelt different from any man she's ever fucked. They all smelled testosterone, and sex. This man smelled power, control and wealth. He was different.

Her head leaned instinctively to his, when his lips brushed against her earlobe as he went on, "You shouldn't be taken like a cheap slut in the restrooms of a nightclub. You deserve better than that. You deserve a man who understands you. Who understands your needs, and fulfills them. A man who can take you to a higher levels no one ever reached."

She moaned and her body stiffed between his arms. He was turning her on with just his words and voice. She felt she was close to her release, when his tongue licked her neck lightly. He knew how he affected her, he was familiar with women's response to his ministrations. And Angela wasn't different from any woman he fucked. She looked even more responsive than them. He felt the stiffness and shaking of her body, and he buried his lips in the nape of her neck, "You need a man to devour you, ravish you. Worship this wonderful body. A man who takes care of these lovely poops, who buries his face between them, then his cock, till he covers them with his cum."

Her body shook hard with her orgasm at that. Her knees felt weak, but he held her tightly, grinning smugly, "It's okay, Angel. I got you."

She leaned against his warm body, trying to regain her breathing. She rested her head to his broad chest amazed. What had just happened? That mysterious man made her cum, only with his voice. No one ever had that effect on her. She raised blurred eyes to him and whispered, "Who are you?"

He tilted his head, "You can call me Kenneth, Kenneth Rathers."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **That was the first chapter. I wrote a second one which I would publish tomorrow. Till me if I should go on. Or just make it a two chapter story.**_

 ** _BTW, English is not my first language, so excuse me for any mistake._**

 ** _And of course I don't own The Blacklist, nor the characters. So, don't sue me._**

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter. I'm working on the third now. So tell me what you think, please. And if you like my story._**

 ** _foo armando, I'm glad you like it. Thank you for your encouragement._**

Red got into that crowded nightclub, after one of his most horrible days he's had for years. It was a whole fucked up month. Berlin took his wife and tortured her, Lizzy fighting with him for several reasons. Confronting his wife after all those years. Watching how she was happy with her husband, and hearing that she didn't know anything about their daughter. All of this was much. But he had to stay focused, to end this war with Berlin. And to know who set him up. And he eventually knew. It was Alan Fitch. The man whom he had always considered a friend and an alley. And today, he saw the man exploding into too many tiny pieces. And that was the worst event of the day. So he decided to go out to a nightclub, get drunk and even get laid. He needed noise to cover all the noises in his head. He needed crowd, so he doesn't feel lonely. He needed a release.

He thought about many of the women he's enjoyed sex with. But he didn't feel he was ready to deal with any of them. He wanted someone different. Someone new. Someone wild.

He needed a woman to fuck hard. A woman to ignite all the anger inside him till he explodes. A woman who would accept violence, and tolerate harm. And when his eyes lied on the little blonde who was sandwiched between two big guys, he knew it would be her.

He watched her carefully. How she moved between the two guys. How she moved her arms during dancing with them. How she closed her eyes in amusement as they rubbed their erections to her small body. He watched, her body, her face, her eyes and her breasts. And he felt himself getting hard. She had bigger breasts than she should have. Breasts that would fit perfectly in his big hands. He felt the twitching in his pants and suddenly felt uncomfortable with the tight suit pants. He got up and Dembe moved closer, "You got what you need?"

Red shrugged, "Not yet. But I know my target, now."

Dembe nodded, "I noticed that. And I noticed her frequent looks at that guy with gray hair at the bar."

Red put his hand over Dembe's shoulder, "I got it too. Let's go find out about it."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Red sat on the stool to the bar sipping his wine slowly and watching the little blonde, while Dembe stood a few steps away from him. He liked how the girl was responsive to the guys' touches. How she moved wildly and eagerly between their muscular bodies. He imagined her body rubbed to his and his hand moved to his crotch reflexively trying to find a bigger space for his twitching cock. The girl was pretty hot. When her eyes came to meet his gaze he groaned. He felt himself leaking his pre-cum and knew he wouldn't finish this anywhere but inside her cunt, which must be very tight like her pants.

His eyes moved to the man sitting by him, and he asked casually, "She's your friend? " nodding at the blonde.

The man with gray hair and blue eyes stared at him for a moment confused, then his eyes moved to the blonde, then back to Red, "We are friends and partners."

Red raised his eyebrow, "Partners? And yet you let her dance with others. You must be a very casual man, despite your age."

Red could guess the man must have been over forty five from the few wrinkles on his face and hands. A man of this age wouldn't accept sharing, he thought.

The man chuckled and moved his hand to his pocket and pulled a business card, "No. Not that kind of partnership. We are job partners."

Red took the card and read, "The Marked Angel's Gym?"

The man nodded and moved a hand to Red, "I'm Mark and she's Angela." He nodded at the blonde.

Red shook his hand, "I'm Kenneth. So, you two have a gym. Which seems near from here as the card says."

Mark nodded, "True. Two blocks away from here. It would be a pleasure, if you came and have a look. You would like it, I assure you. The first day is free."

Red nodded, "I'm sure I will. May I buy you another drink? For that nice invitation."

Mark finished his beer and moved off the stool, "I'm afraid I have to go. Angie and I have some work to do in the gym. At..."

He looked at his watch, "Ten. So that gives me about an hour to buy some grocery before we start."

Red grinned, "Good luck. And I'll see you soon in the gym."

Mark shook his hand firmly, "Nice to meet you, Kenneth."

Red replied, "Nice to meet you TWO, Mark."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Red sat to the bar watching the hot blonde writhing between the aroused men around her. He studied her curiously. How she moved, how she smiled, and how she reacted to each touch. He frowned when he saw her hand wiping her cheek fast as her face turned annoyed. Was she wiping a tear? Was she crying?

She didn't seem she was crying, but from her pissed facial expressions, he knew she wasn't enjoying herself anymore. He guessed she wasn't even feeling her surroundings. She was away with her mind. With her thoughts. Thoughts that brought a single tear to her eyes. And he felt amazed. That hot and wild woman is not reckless as she tries to appear. She is pretending. That Angel is rubbing her sadness away, more than rubbing her body. She's a bleeding angel. A falling angel. She was hurt just like him, and that attracted him more. She didn't like rough encounters, she needed them. She needed to be handled this way to bury her grief. She was in pain. And he was sure she would appreciate physical pain to mask her mental pain. And that made her the one.

He would get her. He came here for a relief. For a release. And Angela is his way to both.

He would take her. He would bury himself deep inside her. He would mix his grief with hers till they explode together. He wanted this woman. And he would get her.

He nodded to Dembe, and moved calmly to the dancing arena. To Angie.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Angie sat in the back of the black Mercedes-Benz beside Red who introduced himself to her as Kenneth Rathers. She twisted her mouth, "I knew from the first moment that you're rich. But that rich? An E600? You smell like money, Kenneth."

He smiled and leaned to her, "And you smell like sex, Angie."

She gave a side gaze to the black guy who sat behind the wheel. He pressed a button on the door panel beside him, and a black soundproof glass moved to separate them from Dembe.

Red shook his head, "That's funny. You feel embarrassed that Dembe can hear us, and you made all those men cum in their pants a few minutes ago only by pressing your covered cunt to them? You didn't seem shy inside."

She shrugged, "You would be surprised by what I can do in public, dear. And I didn't complain about your driver hearing us."

He cocked his head and licked his teeth, "I like daring woman. And I will be glad to see you cum again in public. This is why I was thinking, since you still have half an hour before you meet your partner, why don't you show me what we can do in a parking lot?"

She looked at him eagerly, "I have all intention to do it, baby. Although I don't call this public."

He chuckled and pulled her to his lap, "Let's say, I'm just not a public man. Now. Angie. I want to be buried deep inside this cunt of you. I want to make you scream while I fill you with my hot, thick cum."

Her body shivered and she swallowed. This man didn't only seem rich. He also seemed dangerous. A man who knows what he want. A man who GETS what he wants. And that moment. She knew he wanted her, and he would get her. Any ways he wanted. She wouldn't have a word. He would make her do what he wants, and she would obey. She would take him deep inside her. He would fill her. She would cum only when he says. She would scream when he empties his hot and thick cum deep inside her.

She flinched at the thought. He cocked an eyebrow watching her face, "Having second thoughts here, Angela."

She cleared her throat, "No man had ever come inside me. Not even my husband. I always ask the man with me to use condom."

His mouth curled in a joyful grin, "That would be an exception with me, my dear. I assure you I'm clean. I always use condoms too. And I take tests frequently. And I assume you're clean too?"

She nodded taken by the weird conversation. She had never felt a man's cum inside her. Even with her husband, she insisted he used condom, although she was on pills. But the idea of one's secretions inside her disgusted her, scared her. But with this dominant man, she couldn't object. She knew she was defenseless with him. Just one look into his eyes, and she would say yes to anything. Even to licking his cum off of another woman's cunt.

His deep voice took her out of her thought stream, "You have a problem with that, Angela?"

She shook her head, "I never have a problem with fucking, Kenneth."

He moved his hand to her crotch, "Good to know that. Now, get naked for me before I tear those clothes off you."

"""""""""""""""""""

Angela gasped and closed her eyes tightly when she felt Red's cock filling her tight canal to the hilt. She whimpered after the fast and sudden intrusion of his fat cock into her tight tunnel. She wasn't tight, but he was bigger than any man she fucked. He stretched her painfully, that she felt he was tearing her apart. She felt him deep inside her, that his balls touched her clit. She was straddling him with her back to him and leaning forward. Her hands on the dark glass in front her, and his hands kneading her breasts and torturing her erect nipples mercilessly.

He gave her a moment to adapt to him, then started to move slowly. She cried when she felt his broad crown stroking her spot firmly, and she writhed between his arms. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "You feel it, my Angel? You feel how your hot cunts quivers around me? You feel how my cock fills you? How it strokes your sweet spots? You wanted to feel latex instead? You wanted cold and artificial skin to touch you? Tell me how it feels, Angel. How my cock feels inside you."

She panted as he increased his pace of thrusting inside her, "Good. It feels so good. Your cock is... so smooth and hard. It's... so warm. I feel it... so deep... inside me."

He rubbed his cheek between her shoulders, "And your tits. God. They're perfect. I've never seen such... a perfect creature before. Never. They fit perfectly... in my hands. They... were... made for... me."

His words came out staccato, as he panted with the increased pace. He moved his hands to her hips to move her harder against his thrusts. She was moaning, and felt her folds burning around him, "Please... harder... please... I'm close."

He licked the nape of her neck, "Me too, Angel. You're... driving me crazy. This tight cunt... your voice... I want you to... touch yourself for me, Angie. I want you... to cum hard. I want you... to scream. Scream for me, baby."

Her all body was shaking with the nearby orgasm, but she succeeded to reach her clit and do what he said. She felt him getting thicker inside her stretching her more. He plunged faster into her and she screamed loud, "Oh,my... Kenneth... Aaaaah."

And she came harder than she ever did. He groaned, "Yes, baby. That's... it. I... feel... it. Milk me... I'm... cumming... oh, Angie... aaaah. Aaaah."

And she felt his thick cum rushing into her into hot jets. She cried as they rode their orgasms together and buried their grief into each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**_foo armando, So good it made the desired effect, lol. I hope it continues this way. I'm doing my best here. Thank you for reading and commenting._**

 ** _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Angela walked into the big office inside the gym with a towel on her shoulder and a water bottle in her hand. She looked at Mark who sat in front of his laptop with a cup of tea in his hand, and grinned, "You left me alone with the big guys!"

He smiled at her and shrugged, "I know you can handle them."

She drank the water, then put the bottle down on the table, "I sure can. But I was already busy with the girls in the aerobic class."

He moved to stand beside her, "You still can handle it, my dear. I trust your abilities. Just as you handled your dangerous guy."

She scoffed, "MY?! I only spent an hour with him."

He winked, "But I'm sure it was worth it. I know the man fucked your brains out."

She sighed, "I won't deny it was exceptional. But it was... just a one night fuck. I don't think I would see him again."

He shook his head, "I don't know why you didn't take his phone number."

She blushed, "I wasn't thinking. I was only feeling. He made me feel incredible, Mark. He maybe old, but Kenneth made me feel things I never felt with other men. He fucked my mind and soul, more than he fucked my pussy."

He smiled and nodded, "I know, baby. I still remember how you looked that night, when you came back. You were hot and blushed like you were burning. Your body didn't stop shaking for hours later. I knew this man wanted you, once he joined me at the bar and I saw how he watched you."

He chuckled, "Maybe this is why I gave him our card. I might have wanted you to try something different."

She laughed at his joke, then twisted her mouth, "Though he never showed up."

He patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry, my friend. I really hope you find a different man, who can take you out of that fucked up shell you're hiding in."

She smiled bitterly, and nodded, "Thank you, Mark. I know you hate my life style, but I don't have many alternatives here, you know."

He kissed her forehead kindly, "I know you will find the right man someday, Angela. You deserve the best."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Angie held her sundress and panties in one hand, and the new towel in her other hand. She walked into the small bathroom connected to her office, when she heard the knocking on the door. She thought it was Mark coming back for any reason, so she yelled from inside the bathroom, "Get in."

She hocked her clothes to the hanger, and stepped back to the office to ask Mark why he was back. She froze when she found it was the last person she could expect to show up right now.

Red smiled and cocked his head, "Hello, Angie. I hope it's not a bad timing."

She swallowed and her voice came out shaking, "Kenneth. It's good to see you again. I've just finished the aerobic class and I was going to take a shower."

He scanned her lean body in her sports bra and her yoga pants, and his smile widened, "You look stunning even after working out, my dear."

Her face blushed and she whispered, "Thank you."

She moved to the bar at the far corner of the room, "Let me get you a drink until I'm finished. I won't take long. I just feel so sweaty and I need to refresh."

He held her arm as she crossed the room beside him, and he leaned to her ear to whisperer in a voice that made her folds weeping, "I don't need a drink, Angel. I need your juice."

She swallowed hard, "I'm so sweaty."

He groaned, "Oh, that makes you hotter, baby. It will make our movements against each other much easier. And when we are finished, you would be sweaty again, and in real need for a shower. Then, we can have one together. Although I believe it would took much longer than you expect."

Her body shivered at the images he sent to her brain, and she moved closer to him, "I look so messy and you look elegant."

He gave her a husky chuckle,"Believe me, Angela. When we are both naked, you would be the elegant one, and there would be a real mess, when I cum allover your body."

Her breathing hitched, and she raised her eyes to him wondering, "Where have you been?"

His face turned serious suddenly, "I'm sorry, sweet girl. I was out of the States the whole week. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."

She shook her head, "You should have come years earlier."

He locked his eyes to hers for a moment, before he pulls her tightly to his chest raising her feet off the ground, so their faces were on the same level now. He captured her lips with his mouth and gave her the hottest kiss of her forty three years. She moved her legs up to embrace his hips, and moaned when she felt the hardness pressing against her wet mound.

They kissed for moments, until she felt herself falling down. She opened her eyes fast, and found he's thrown her to the couch. She stared at him as he took off his jacket fast and talked to her, "Take off those clothes, Angie. I'm not a patient man."

She gasped for air unable to talk, especially when she saw he got rid of his three pieces suit in mere seconds. His firm voice startled her, "Now, Angela."

She swallowed, and moved fast to obey his order with shaking hands. When she raised her eyes to him, he was naked and standing in front of her only in his tight briefs with his big bulge straining against the smooth material. He cocked an eyebrow, "I thought I said all your clothes."

She smiled sheepishly, "You didn't say all, so you need to take those panties off me yourself."

He cocked his head studying her for a moment, before jolting to pull her legs off the sofa, and flip her to lie on her back. He knelt on the ground and pressed his hardness to her soaking panties and leaned to cover her body with his as he whispered, "You think this is a game, sweetheart? You enjoy teasing me?"

She licked her lips at the dangerous tone, "I love playing with you, Ken."

He snapped his briefs down in a second, and rubbed his shaft into her swollen lips hard that she moaned. He chuckled, "I'm a violent man, Angie. What I'll do to you is far from playing. Are you ready to go that far with me, baby?"

She looked into his deep green eyes and thought. She liked what they had last week. She loved how he felt inside her. She loved what she felt with him. She wanted more. She wanted him. Again and again.

Another violent thrust of his pelvis to hers brought her back. And his deep voice startled her, "I need an answer, Angela. Will you go with me wherever I take us?"

She nodded, "Yes, Kenneth. Take me."

He didn't wait for her to finish her words. He flipped her to her face and pulled her hips out in the air. She gasped when she heard the sound of her panties getting torn with his strong hands. Before she objects, she felt his big hand moving over her opening roughly, and she tried to move away. He spanked her cheek, "Stay still or you will be punished."

She cried at the stinging on her buttock, but she complied. He rubbed her more gently, and leaned with his body over her back, "You're already wet and ready for me, Angel. I love this about you. I love how you respond to me."

She moaned, "Mmm. Ken. I need you inside me... please."

He moved his hand to hold his rock-hard cock and moved its crown over her slit, "You need this, baby?"

She panted, "Yes, please. I love how you feel inside me. Please."

He chuckled, "I love it too, baby."

He positioned the fat head to her opening, and felt her entrance contracting eagerly. He held her hips with his both hands to fix her, and pushed forward as hard as he could. She cried loud at the violent introduction. He pulled back slowly, oh very slowly, and she whimpered, before he pushed back in again with the same force. She clenched her hands tightly on the sofa and bit her lower lip tightly.

When he went on with the same pace for a few more times, she started to sob. He paused and rubbed her hips lightly, "Are you okay, Angel?"

She gasped between her sobs, "Yes. Don't stop. I need this. I need you."

He frowned,then pulled out of her slowly again. This time he didn't thrust violently into her. He pushed in very slowly and gently, stroking the rough spot on her anterior wall very lightly. She whimpered, "Ken. You're going to kill me."

He chuckled and repeated his sweet teasing, "Cause of death, incredible orgasm?"

She laughed between her tears, and he pulled her body to kneel between his thighs, then moved his hands to tease her nipples as he started a constant pace of his thrusts, "These tits need to be taken care of. They need a whole night for them alone."

She turned her face back to him, and he took her lips into a wild kiss that made her walls clenching tightly around him. He groaned into her mouth, then pushed her hand to the ground and took her doggy style. He held her hips firmly, and closed his eyes tightly enjoying the feeling of her hot and slick walls around him. He felt the pull in his shaft and gasped, "I'm close, Angel. I want you to come with me."

She pushed hard against each of his thrusts, "Me... too. Fuck me... harder, Ken. Aaah. Your cock... so good... so hot... I feel it... ripping me. Ken... ah... oh my god... Ken."

And she came hard with his name slipping out of her lips repeatedly. He cried at the intense pressure around his engorged cock, and thrust into her two more thrusts, before exploding violently inside her with a loud roar.

Her trembling walls milked him greedily as they both reached their high skies, before they collapsed together to the ground, with Red holding his weight off her on his bent elbow.

They panted together for moments, with their bodies slick with sweat, and the juices pooling out of her between their thighs.

Red kissed her neck, "I kept thinking about you the whole week."

She whispered, "So did I."

He rubbed the back of her shoulder with his thumb, "I wanted you again. I needed to be with you like this. The car wasn't enough. "

She replied, "No, it wasn't. I wanted more too."

He kissed the spot he was rubbing lightly, and she sighed, "I never had sex here. I mean at work. Mark might come back."

He pulled out of her, and she moaned because of the lost contact. He turned her to lie on her back beneath him, "I've locked the door. No one will walk in onto us. You're safe with me."

She nodded, "I think I'm. But you came here intending to do this?"

He smiled at her and shook his head, "My angel, I'm just getting started."

She closed her eyes in pleasure, when she felt his finger thrusting into her soaked hole. And she knew it was going to be a long night of pleasure.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

 _ **Tell me if you want this to go on. It's really funny the story didn't get any follower. Is it that bad?!**_

 _ **R &R, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the glass of wine in front of me for long moments, completely drowning in my thoughts, that I startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to meet Mark's concerned smiles, "Penny for your thoughts."

I tried to smile at him and shrugged, "Nothing important."

He leaned at me and whispered, trying to make his voice audible despite the loud music around us, "I know it's about Kenneth. You're still thinking of the mind blowing sex he gave you the night before, aren't you?"

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm still sore., Mark. It was wonderful. How can I stop thinking about it?"

He shrugged, "This man is funny. He fucked you in his car, then left for a whole week to come back to the gym and fuck your body and brain for uninterrupted four hours, then leave again without even a phone number?"

I twisted my mouth, "You said it. It was mind blowing sex, for four hours. How can I concentrate and ask him about his number?"

I felt sudden chill in my body and sighed, "God. He made me cum six times that night. No man has ever done this to me."

He scanned my face and smiled, "You like him?"

My pussy clenched, "Of course I do. He did wonderful things to me. My body likes him. My cunt fell in love with his strong cock... and his fingers... and his tongue."

I shook my head, "The man is a sex goddess for god sake, despite his age."

Mark chuckled and his eyes moved past me, "Talking about sex goddess. Your sex slave is here."

I turned to look at where he was looking, and met Ivan's shining eyes. He was walking to us, with his bulge pushing desperately against his pants. I reflexively licked my lips and smiled. His smile widened and he came to stand between my bent knees, opening them wide to take his broad pelvis. I wore a fluffy skirt that night, so it raised smoothly to the reveal my slender thighs. He moved closer till I felt his hardness pressing against my velvet pants. I jolted at the sudden contact and he leaned to lick my ear, "Hello, sugar."

I moved my arms up on his back and giggled, "Hi, muscles."

He gave my cunt a deep rubbing with his bulge, "Ready to dance?"

I embraced his hips with my legs, in a silent agreement. and his hands moved beneath my skirt to capture my cheeks tightly, and he carried me to the dance floor.

I heard whistles and yells from different men, when we joined them. Ivan didn't let me down, and started dancing carrying me, with my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. I felt many hands on my back and buttocks, but I didn't care. I was frustrated. That mysterious man with a hat does wonders to me, then he just walks away. And I already miss him. I miss what he did to me two days ago. How he fucked me eagerly as it was his last breath. I loved how his fingers kneaded my cheeks as he bounced into me. I didn't care about the marks he left on my skin. Actually I loved them. I saw them a precious memory of a wonderful night. I shivered when I felt hands sneaking to my crotch. I remembered his. I moaned when I finger slipped into my slick folds. I wished it was his. My walls clenched when I remembered how his fingers felt inside me. How it flicked against my sweet spot.

I looked at Ivan and frowned when I met his smug grin. For a moment I thought I would find my favorite green eyes. My favorite? Are they now?

I sensed Ivan's hands moving between our bodies, and knew what he intended to do. My heart skipped a beat. He's going to bang me now, and here. I tried to move my legs down, but he held them firmly and whispered to me, "Relax, tits. This going to be fun."

I swallowed. It wasn't the first time I got fucked in public. And even in the same arena, or by the same guy. But it felt different this time. Something has changed. Since I met Ken, Since I felt him inside me. I saw him tearing the foil with his teeth and struggling to sheath himself. My pussy trembled. I felt his head propping my opening lightly, and I squirmed. I held my breath for a moment trying to know if I really want this. Before that moment was over, I felt Ivan's hard cock invading me and I cried out. It was painful than ever. I wasn't ready for him, and he didn't take me easy. I closed my eyes tightly, and clenched my fists on his back. When he started to pump into me repeatedly, I felt my breathe leaving my chest with each thrust. I can't do this. I don't want this. He's not Kenneth. He doesn't feel like him. I looked at his face and knew this was wrong. He wasn't fucking me. He was unloading his merchandise. He was in hormonal and Adrenaline rush. He wasn't even with me. He was looking everywhere except at me. He even winked at a redhead that danced close to us, while he was inside me. He was showing his power, his abilities. It was a show more than a fuck. He was bragging. And I didn't want this. I want to be fucked by a man who wants me, not an asshole who wants just an orifice to plunge in. And that was it.

I lowered my legs down, and he immediately slipped out of me. I felt the air rushing into my lungs again, that it felt painful. He looked at me confused, but I struggled out of him embrace and turned to walk away from him and all men touching me.

I didn't hear what he said, I barely heard Mark when he rushed to me. All I saw was the man with a black fedora staring at me with a deep frown on his forehead. I froze for a moment. In that moment, he manged to take the distance between us in two wide steps.

I was in his embrace the next moment, and I heard his gentle and deep voice, "It's okay. I'm here. Let's get out of here."

I didn't argue as he pulled me with him out of the Diamond. He kept me in his arms until we reached his car. Dembe opened the back door for us, and he was driving away in a couple of seconds.

I felt Ken's hands rubbing my bare arms gently while my head rested on his chest. I didn't know I was crying until I felt his thumb wiping the tears of my face. I sighed and closed my eyes in relief.

I was surprised when I felt his warm lips brushing my forehead lightly. And suddenly it hit me. He saw it. He watched Ivan fucking me. I moaned in pain at the horrible thought, and moved away from him. He wouldn't want to be with me again after what he's seen. He saw another man fucking me in a very crowded place. He must despise me now. He must be disgusted.

I gasped when I felt his hand on my shoulder and heard his calm voice, "Angel, are you hurt?"

I turned to scowl at him, "How long have you been there?"

He cocked his head and asked, "Does it really matter, Angela?"

I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat, "Just tell me."

He sighed and looked at the dark road in front of us, "I've been there long enough, Angela."

I felt the air got trapped in my chest, and I closed my eyes in pain. I felt his hand gripping mine gently but firmly, and I heard his voice, "I know how you live, Angela. I know what you have been doing since you got your divorce."

I startled. I turned to look at him panicked, "How do you know about my divorce?"

He looked at me and curled his lower lip, 'oh that lip!', "Your gym is well known here, as well as you are. I only had to say your name, and I knew your whole story."

I swallowed, and looked past him, "There's no story. I married an asshole, found out that quite late and got divorced. End of story."

He held my chin to make me look at him, "He treated you bad? Did he hit you? He made fun of you and your body, didn't he?"

I felt a fist squeezing my heart, and I closed my eyes in pain, trying to hold my tears, "Please, I want to forget all about him. I wish I could erase those eight years of my life."

He cradled my face with his hands, "Open your eyes, Angel. You can't hide forever."

I opened my eyes confused and whispered frustrated, "What do you want from me?"

His thumb caressed my lower lip and I felt it was burning me, "I want you, Angie. I want you to be with me. Only me."

He lowered one hand to grab my mound through my skirt and whispered, "I want this to be mine. I don't want any other man to be inside you. Only me."

I felt confused. Why would he want that? If he want to fuck me like all other men, why the hell does he care if I fucked someone else?

As if he heard my thoughts. He pulled me to his lap and I straddled him, as he went on, "I'm a possessive man, Angel. When I'm with a woman, I want to make sure she doesn't fuck around, and she stays loyal to me, to my cock. I won't travel for work with my mind busy with whose she's messing with while I'm away."

That scared me. That didn't sound good. I swallowed and wondered, "You want a sex toy? A string toy with the string end in your hand. Or more accurately, around your dick. You want me to be your sex slave."

He shook his head, "That's not about bondage, my Angel. It's about exclusivity. You won't be my slave, Angie. I, on the other hand will worship your body. I'll cherish it. Like no one ever has done."

Why does this scare me this much? I have wanted this man since I felt his touch for the first time. I should be happy to hear those promises. Why am I afraid?

I had a deep breath and looked at Dembe wondering, "Where are we going?"

Ken cocked his head and smiled, "I'm taking you home. I think you need some rest."

I looked at him amazed, "How does he know the way to my home?"

He sighed, "I told you. People talks more than they should."

I nodded understanding what he meant and rested my hands on his chest, "Will you fuck me?"

He chuckled, "Absolutely not."

I feel rage rising into my chest, and I moved a hand lower between our bodies, "But I want you to."

He smiled, and I saw his hand moving to a button on the door and heard his deep voice, "I know."

I heard the dark glass moving between us and Dembe and I wondered bitterly, "You don't want me?!"

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, "Oh, I want you more than you can imagine, my angel."

I felt my chest rising and falling with his seductive voice that lowered dangerously, "I want you more than I ever wanted any woman."

His hands moved to my breasts and he captured them firmly, "I want to be buried deeply inside you... for hours. I want you sore. I want you so full of my cum, that you continue dripping it for hours after I'm out of it."

I felt the fire building inside me and I moaned, "Kenneth, please."

He moved his hand rapidly to move my blouse over my head and unclasp my bra. In a couple of seconds, I was bare from waist up, in front of his hungry eyes. I felt the cold air of the air conditioner on my nipples and they stood hard. My body shivered of excitement, and he licked his lips, "Oh, my angel. You're so fucking beautiful."

My back arched when he attacked one nipple with his hungry mouth, while my other one was tortured between his fingers. He licked, sucked, and bit me, sending jolts of fire to my trembling core. I writhed on his lap, and closed my eyes tightly, "Oh my god. Ken, please. Fuck me."

He ignored my begging, and continued devouring my tits with his clever mouth and strong hand. I needed him badly. I needed to feel his hard cock taking advantage of my writhing vagina. I needed him to punish my cervix with his broad head hammering hard onto it. I needed to feel his cum filling me and dripping between my quivering thighs.

I moved one hand to his belt and felt how hard he was inside his suit pants. His free hand captured mine fast, and moved it away from his crotch. I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. He raised his head off my breast and moved it to my neck whispering, "I told you, I won't fuck you."

I pressed my cunt against his hardness, "Please, I need to come."

His both hands now were on my tits teasing them, while he whispered, "I know. And I'm going to make you come. Hard. But not with my cock. Just close your eyes, and feel my hands. Listen to my voice. And you will come sooner than you think."

I listened to him. I know he can make me come only with his voice. He did it once. My first orgasm with him was elicited by his voice. But I couldn't help feeling pained because he didn't want to penetrate me. I whispered, "Why? Why not your cock?"

I felt his hot breath on my skin, "You know why. There was another cock inside this tight cunt a few minutes ago. I want to be the only man fucking you, Angie."

I swallowed, then gasped when one hand captured my pussy hard and kneaded it as he went on, "If you want me inside you again, you will keep your cunt only for me."

I writhed at the painful pleasure that I felt inside my core, "Yes. I want you again and again."

His hand squeezed harder, "No one will ever touch you again. All your orgasms will belong to me. You will never touch yourself, even if you were thinking of me."

I couldn't help the continuous moaning as I felt my walls clenching and releasing with his voice and his torturing to my nipple and covered pussy. He hissed, "I'll drop you home, and you will go straight to take a shower. You will wash your cunt, wash your canal. Erase all the tiny scratches caused by any one before me. You understand?"

I cried, "Yes. Yes, I will."

I felt his finger lingering deeply on my slit, "It won't matter how long I'm away. Your cunt will stay loyal to my cock."

I felt my whole body trembling, "Yes, please, I'm close... please. ...make me cum."

I felt his face moving down to my breast, "With pleasure, angel."

And in one moment, his teeth clenched tightly on one nipple, his tongue brushed it. One hand squeezed the other nipple and his other hand ground my swollen clit mercilessly. It was too much stimuli, and I screamed with the wildest orgasm I've ever had. My body convulsed on his lap, but he didn't move his hands. He let me ride my orgasm till the last wave subsided.

I didn't know how long my orgasm continued, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself in his embrace, with my head rested on his chest. I raised tired eyes to him and met his kind smile. I smiled lazily and he spoke quietly, "You're home."

I turned only my eyes to look through the tinted window, My building was there staring back at me. I sighed. I didn't know if I would be able to walk to there, but he spoke, and I figured out this man must have the ability to read my mind, "Dembe will walk you into your house."

I moved my head slowly off his chest and smiled, "Thank you. For this, and for being there for me. For everything."

He kissed my lips softly, "You're always welcome, Angel."

I moved off his lap, when the door was opened. I stopped, before my heels touch the ground at his voice,"Wait for me, Angela. I'll be back."

I swallowed. Why does sound like a potential goodbye? Is he traveling abroad? I didn't know how to reply, so I nodded, and took Dembe's hand walking away from the man that turned my life upside down.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I stood amazed when I found Mark sitting on my couch. He raised his worried eyes to me, "What took you so long?"

I sighed and moved to sit beside him, "I was with Ken. I think we didn't drive straight home. How long have you been here?"

He nodded to my purse on the tea table, "I came here immediately after you left. I brought your purse and phone."

I nodded, "Thank you, Mark."

He moved closer to me and embraced my shoulders with An arm, "Are you okay, sis.?"

I leaned my head to his shoulder, "I'm fine now. Kenneth took care of me."

He kissed the tip of my head, "What was that about, Angel? What happened with Ivan that made you run?"

I sighed and bent my legs beneath me, "I don't know, Mark. I couldn't bear his touch."

He looked down at me, "You always loved what Ivan did to you, Angie."

A tear ran down my cheek, "I know. But this time, when I felt him inside me. It was different. I felt like I was burning. I remembered how Ken felt and I just... I couldn't bear another man touching me."

He moved his body to study me, "It seems the old man ruined you for other men, baby."

I closed my eyes to avoid him, "The old man has just asked me to be monogamous."

I felt his sudden movement on the couch as he asked excited, "Did he? Is it serious?"

I opened my eyes and twisted my mouth, "I don't know. I don't care. I don't feel like being shared anymore."

He looked shocked, "This man is changing you, Angela. Are you falling for him, or what?"

I got up and walked to the kitchen, "Falling for him is a big word, Mark. I can't deny I like him. I like being with him. He makes wonders to me. I even miss him. But falling for him?! You've gone so far."

He took a bottle of beer from me and shrugged, "Maybe. I'm just worried about you. You're my dearest friend. You know nothing about the man. And you seem okay with changing for him. I'm glad you think about stopping your shit with men. But you need to be careful. I don't want you to end heartbroken again."

I knew what he was talking about. I nodded trying to assure him, although I was unsure myself.

"""""""""""""""""""

I was glad it was Saturday night. I didn't have to go to the gym next day. I wasn't ready to face Ivan and everyone yet. I didn't know how I would explain what happened. Or how I would treat them from now on. On Monday, I went early to work and Mark told me Ivan had already talked to him and Mark told him I was in a bad mood due to some problems with my ex. I thanked him and tried to go through my day at the gym normally.

In the evening, Mark asked me if I was going to the Diamond, but I said I needed to stop going there frequently to be able to keep my word to Ken.

When I went home, I brought the leftovers out of my refrigerator and put them in the microwave till I change my work outfit. I opened the TV, and it was some news channel. I didn't pay much attention to the news, but when I saw the familiar face on the screen, my heart fell to my feet and I turned the volume up. It was Kenneth on the breaking news with a title of arresting a most wanted criminal, Raymond Reddington.

I frowned not believing my eyes. I even approached the TV to make sure. And there was no mistake. This is Kenneth. I got involved with number four on the most wanted criminal list of the FBI.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **foo armando, Thank you :) I hope things are getting clearer with this chapter. It's mostly about Red having wild sex we all carve, with a woman close to his age, but things might change after what she finds out.**_

 _ **I apologize for all mistakes. Thank you for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for reading and following. Eventually I'm getting some response other than those from my devoted reader, foo armando , whom I'd like to thank for continuous support. And thank you, Kristen Roth, for your sweet words. I hope you all like the new chapter. _**

For three days, Angela stayed at her home crying. Mark had seen the news next morning, and rushed to her place using his copy of her keys to find her collapsed on her couch crying hysterically. He tried to relief her, but he failed. They sat together watching the news about Red's huge criminal record. They were both shocked. The man looked mysterious and dangerous, but being on the FBI most wanted list was too much.

Eventually, Mark had to leave her, to go to the gym. He gave her an open vacation until she feels better. She sat alone thinking about how she was naive. How she let her desires lead her that way. How she surrendered to a criminal.

She hated herself for that. She hated how he has ruined her for every man. How she couldn't give herself to another man. She remembered what happened with Ivan and flinched. She wouldn't be able to do this again. But she needed it now more than ever. She needed some strong man to fuck the shit out of her.

She got up and changed into her most sexy dress and took a taxi to the Diamond.

Mark was there, and he walked to her once he saw her approaching the bar. They hugged and he patted her back, "Are you okay, baby?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine, bro. I just need a good fuck."

He had a deep breath and replied annoyed, "I thought you decided to stop this, Angela."

She shrugged, "I did that for Ken... or whatever his name is. And now he's gone."

He frowned and watched her as she walked to the bar and ordered a drink. When Ivan approached her, she smiled, "Hey. Join me with a drink? On me."

He grinned, "With pleasure, tits."

She swallowed the bitterness she felt every time he called her with that silly nickname, and asked the bartender to serve him. They talked together as they sipped their drinks slowly. She ignored his hand that rested casually on her bare thigh. She came here for that. For a rough fuck. She needed it. And Ivan is the biggest and strongest guy who always gave her the roughest one. She never shared a bed with him. Mostly, because they usually do it in the men's rest room, or in the back alley. So she thought his huge body will definitely crush hers if he took her on a bed or on the ground. When his hand sneaked higher to reach her core, she closed her thighs tightly on it. She tried to concentrate on the several times he took her, with her back to a wall. With her sitting on edge of a basin. With him on a toilet and her straddling him. Or even with him carrying her during their dance like what was happening a few nights ago.

She tried hard to remind herself how she enjoyed sex with him. She wanted to feel herself getting wet and ready for him as always. But she failed. When she felt his finger nail reaching her clit through the fabric of her panties, she gasped. Their eyes met and she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ivan. I think I'm not ready yet. Things had been insane with Danny, lately."

He smiled kindly and moved his hand to rub her shoulder, "It's okay, Angela. I'm sorry for you. I wish I can help you, anyway you need me."

She smiled at him appreciative, "I know. Thank you, my friend."

She took pills from her purse, and put them beneath her glass, "I'm sorry. I think I better go home. See you tomorrow."

He wished her good night and she left.

In her flat, she changed into a velvet short night gown that barely reached her knees, and turned most of the lights off to get ready for bed. When she heard the knocking on the door, she frowned, wondering who could it be.

When she opened the door, she froze. It was him. Kenneth, or Raymond Reddington. Standing at her door in her damn sexy three pieces suit and his fedora. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her genuinely, and spoke to her, "Hello, my angel. Did you miss me?"

Before she knew, her hand moved up to slap his face as hard as she could.

Red raised his hand to rub his cheek which reddened immediately, while his tongue darted between his lips to lick the blood droplet in the corner of his mouth.

She snapped, "Get out."

He walked in calmly, "I owe you an explanation."

She tried to push him out, but he held her forearms firmly, "Angela, please. We need to talk."

She felt the pickling behind her eye balls and she yelled at him, "You, son of a bitch. You lied to me. You deceived me."

He kicked the door to close it, without loosening his grip on her, "I didn't intend to, I swear. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

Her tears fell eventually as, she struggled to get out of his grasp, "You fucked my brains out, and left me. You claimed me and ruined me for all men, and didn't even tell me your name. You..."

And she broke into sobs, unable to talk any more. Red gasped for air, struggling with his own emotions at seeing her that broken. He pulled her tightly to his chest, and embraced her with his arms, rubbing her back gently. He kissed her blonde head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I only needed a one night fuck. But I couldn't stay away. Once you left my car that first night, I knew I would want you again. I knew I wouldn't be able to forget you. I wanted you to be mine. You're not the only one ruined, angel. You too ruined me for all women. I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know how to fix this. Or maybe I was so selfish that I wouldn't want to tell you the truth about me and lose you. I couldn't have lost you. After what I felt with you. After what you've done to me. After all the amazing hours I spent with you."

Her breathing started to be quieter. She moved away from his chest, and he let her, without releasing her completely. She stared at him with blurred eyes, "I knew you were a dangerous man. The way you dress. Your car and your driver. Your fedora. Your ego. And even the mind blowing sex. I knew it would be a dangerous game to be with you. But a criminal? ! The number four most wanted criminal in USA?! This is much further than one can imagine."

He caressed her cheek, and she flinched away. He had a deep breath, "Things are not that simple, Angie."

She jolted away from him and snapped, "IT'S that simple to me. I found out I fucked a wanted criminal. I must be afraid of you. I must stay away from you. Especially now. After I knew the truth about you. After I knew who you really are."

He sat on her couch and crossed his legs, leaning back comfortably, "And now after you've known all of that. Are you really afraid of me? Do you really want to stay away from me?"

She frowned and looked at him confused. Does she?

She never wanted a man as much as she wanted Ke... Raymond. Can she go back to the road she walked alone for years? Can she let other men fuck her like before? She tried it earlier tonight with Ivan, who used to be her best fuck-body, but she couldn't. She couldn't have another man inside her. She only wanted this man. This particular man, who turned out to be a dangerous criminal. She should have guessed it. A man with that ego, and a man that wild in sex, must have much wilder life. And she's always loved wildness. Especially with that man, who sat very comfortable in front of her studying her with hooded green eyes that screamed with sex and desire.

He moved his crossed leg to settle it beside the other, and moved a hand to his crotch fixing his briefs through his pants, in a move that showed his now growing bulge clearly to her eyes.

She swallowed, and felt the heat building between her thighs. She pressed her thighs together firmly in a try to supress the need for him, and her voice came out shaken, "You will hurt me. I should stay away."

He shook his head, "You know I will never hurt you. You know I want you as much as you want me."

Her walls trembled, and she murmured, "You're a criminal."

He shook his head again, "Not to you. Not with you. With you, I'm different. You know that. You trust me. You know you're safe with me, don't you, Angela?"

She nodded, with her breathing getting ragged at the rising desire, "I know."

He raised a hand to her, "And you know I want you right now. Because I miss you so much. Because I miss being inside you. Because your cunt is my heaven. The only place I let my defenses down and be just who I am."

She stared at the outstretched hand frustrated. She felt her hot core weeping for him, needing his touch, needing to be cooled down with his blessed water. She needed him to take her rough, to erase the pain she's been feeling since she heard the news about him. She needed him, even if for a goodbye fuck.

She swallowed hard, and moved her shaking hand to meet his. He clasped his hand firmly on hers and pulled her to straddle him. He moved his hands on the sides of the smooth fabric of her gown and murmured, "You can't stay away from me, my angel. You need me. I will never hurt you. I'll cherish you. I want you."

He held her hand and moved it to his strained bulge, "You see how am I dying to be inside you? I want you that it hurts, Angie."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head, "Kenne..."

He cut her off, "Raymond. My name is Raymond. And I want you to call me over and over when I'm inside you."

She whispered hoarsely, "This is wrong. We shouldn't do this."

He raised her gown up, and pulled it over her head, "It's not. And we should. I'll explain. But after I feel you squeeze me tightly and screaming my name."

She felt her wetness now soaking her panties and her inner thighs. She panted and her hands moved to free his shaft, "Then do it now. Fuck me hard. Let me scream your name."

He grinned as he arched his hips up to lower his pants and briefs in one fast movement, "With pleasure, my angel."

He moved to lay his back on the couch, while his hands ripped her panties off her. She gasped, "You tore half of my panties."

He chuckled, "I'll buy you a dozen."

He held her hips and moved her slick slit over his cock, notching her clit with his tip with each glide. She moaned at the evocative movement, and her body shook. He laughed, "You want to deprive us from those amazing moments, baby?"

She threw her head back and held his forearms for support, "Raymond, this feels so good."

He closed his eyes at the feeling of the few droplets piercing his crown, "Yes, baby. Only with you."

She moaned when she felt his hot pre-cum covering her sensitive clit. He panted, "I wish I could make this last forever, baby. But I need to be inside you now."

She looked at him, and moved a hand to hold his shaft, "I want our eyes locked when you are inside me, Raymond. I want to know how I affect you."

He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Then do it slow. And I promise I'll proceed to very rough."

She swallowed and nodded. She moved the slick head to her hole, and their eyes locked. She moved herself down slowly, oh so slowly that she felt how his crown parted her outer lips very wide. She felt his head sinking inside her slowly, claiming her as his for ever. She saw how his chest rose and fell with his panting. She saw the sweat forming on his forehead. She saw how his eyes dilated that they became almost black. And how he licked his lips like a starving man in a feast.

Her heart quickened as he penetrated her more. She whimpered when she felt him against the rough area on her anterior wall and she jolted losing control.

She let him sink deeply all the way into her, and she cried when he hit her cervix. She struggled to stay focused, and saw how he snored and held his breath at the sudden movement. They paused for a moment looking at each other silently. He started by thrusting up deeper into her, and she gasped. He held her hips again, "You feel this, Angel? You feel how my cock is knocking your cervix. I can feel it. Can you?"

He gave her another strong thrust, and she cried out, "Yes. Yes, I feel it."

He grinned, and gave her shallower thrusts, "I'll make it open for me. I'll penetrate your cervix tonight. I'll cum right inside your womb."

She moaned as she felt the light strokes to her g spot, "Yes. Do it... please... let me feel you."

He gave her another deep thrust pulling her down to meet him, "Yes... baby... I feel it opening... it's opening... for me... oh... my god... it feels... so good. I never... felt something... so good."

She was writhing and crying between his hands at the new experience. He was opening her cervix like a speculum, with each thrust of his. He was moaning himself and trying hard to keep his eyes open. For the first time in his life, Raymond Reddington is that vocal during sex. He was amazed at what this little woman can do to him.

He kept thrusting deeply into her, and she begged him, "Please... Ray... please... I need... to come... it's... too much... I never..."

He was very close himself, but he tried to keep his rhythm steady and fast. He gasped with each word, "Yes... baby... I know... so good...ah... say... my name... scream it... I'm close... aaah... Angle... my Angel... mine...aaaaah... only mine."

Another thrust from him, and the dam collapsed. He was deep inside her cervix, opening her wide. He hit her deepest spot, and she screamed, "Rayyyyyy. Ah... Aaaah...AAAHHH." and she came hard.

He sat up fast, crushing her clit with his pubis, and cried at the feeling of her cervix closing tightly on his engorged shaft. She screamed again with the added stimulation, and held onto his back tightly writhing and convulsing uncontrollably. He embraced her firmly, thrusting into her two more times. He snored from the back of his throat, cumming hard and emptying himself deeply inside her uterus, with the help of her contracting walls.

She continued moaning for several minutes after their orgasm had been over. She didn't release him, neither did he. They stayed as one body for long minutes, as if they were alone in the universe and nothing mattered.

After more than twenty minutes, she moved between his arms. He loosened his embrace a little and looked at her with concerned eyes, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded silently, before bursting into giggles. He grinned and asked amused, "What's so funny?"

She moved a hand to his cheek, and replied playfully, "You. You're fully clothed."

He chuckled, and leaned at her until their foreheads touched, "And though, it was the most wonderful sex I've ever had. After tonight, I would never let you go, Angel."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't want you to let me go, Raymond. I don't want this to end. Each time I'm with you, it makes me want more and more of you. But..."

His hand moved to her face, and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb, "What you are afraid of is not a problem anymore, Angel."

She darted the tip of her tongue out to lick his thumb and moaned, "I'm so tired to talk now. I only want to lie down between your arms."

He smiled genuinely, "At your service, my lady." and carried her to her bedroom.

 _ **I apologize again for any mistakes that I've done in grammar or spelling, that Google and Word missed to correct. Thank you for your precious time.**_


End file.
